Tick Tock
by Yunasdestiny
Summary: Who knew clocks could have such an impact on a person? But sometimes, when tick tock is all you hear, it has the ability to drive a composed person...absolutely insane! ONE SHOT - COMPLETE! Yuna x Tidus. Read, review, and enjoy the craziness that ensues!


**_Tick Tock..._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just this cute snippet!**

A/N: So, there was no real reason for this. I was trying to sleep...and it came to me. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The room was quiet – too quite, actually. There was no breathing, nor was there any movement. Everything just seemed to be going in slow motion. It was all becoming a little overwhelming.<p>

_Tick tock, tick tock. Tick, tock. Tick...tock._

The next thing anyone knew, the sound of glass shattering pierced the silence, followed by a thud as the shards littered the ground. Two women jerked their heads around to see Yuna standing there, calm and composed as she had been the whole time. Rikku and Paine raised their eyebrows at the sudden outburst by their friend.

"What?" Yuna asked innocently as she crossed her arms and shifted her weight around slowly.

"I guess I'll clean it up," Paine mumbled as she rose from the chair sitting across from the bed.

Sighing, Rikku threw herself into the chair Paine had gotten up from. Yuna resumed her post on the edge of the bed, just staring outside the window, watching the waves crash onto the shore. As she gazed on, she wondered how the world was still carrying on as if nothing was happening. Her thoughts continued going unnoticed as Paine began sweeping the glass of the floor and finally dropping the clock and contents into the trash.

_Crunch!_

"Rikku!" Yuna shouted as she closed her eyes and balled up her fists, "Must you chew so loud?"

"Geeze," Rikku snorted, placing the bitten apple back into the bowel on the dresser, "How long has it been, anyway?"

"Dunno," Paine leaned against the wall, "Our only means of telling time has been maimed by Yuna and her fit of nerves."

"I never liked it anyway," Yuna dismissed the accusation, still staring out into space, "How much longer are they going to be gone?"

"Once again, I can't tell because you bludgeoned the clock to death. What did it ever do to you, anyway?"

"It was ticking too loud."

A giggle, which had tried to be stifled unsuccessfully, bounced around the room. All eyes fell to Rikku, who held her sides with tears misting her eyes.

"I'm glad she thinks this is funny," Yuna gritted her teeth, "I wish I could share her sentiments..."

"Come on, Yuna," Paine grinned, "You don't find it amusing? Not even a little?"

"I most certainly do not, and I can't believe either one of you do! You're supposed to be on _my_ side, here!"

"Yunie," Rikku hiccuped between pants, "We are on your side. If we weren't, we wouldn't _be_ here."

"Well...you have an odd way of showing it."

The room fell silent again, and the tension started to blanket everyone. Rikku's eyes fluttered slowly, desperately wanting to give in and sleep. Paine had started to nod herself, but not Yuna. Her fixed gaze never left the window. Her muscles were so sore from her nervousness, her head pounded from all the sleepless nights, and the stress of it all had caused her to lose her appetite. How and when did it come to this? How had she gone from who she was, to becoming a person she never knew existed?

_A faint ring continuously echoes._

Yuna jumped from the alarm, rushing as quick as she could muster just to stop the noise.

"Is it time?" Rikku yawned as she wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth.

Yuna nodded and looked to Paine, who just stared at her.

"I guess...I'll be right back, then." she whispered as she sauntered past her friends slowly.

They sat...and waited. For what, they weren't sure, but anything would have sufficed. Both women placed their ears on the door, straining to hear something – anything in the next room.

"Yuna?" Paine called out, "Are you still alive, or do we need to send in a search party?"

_Click._

The doorknob turned slowly, and an eerie squeak from the hinges revealed a very pale Yuna standing before them.

"So?" Paine asked as Rikku craned her neck to see.

"I..." Yuna exhaled, "I can't. Someone else do it."

Eagerly, Rikku snatched the box from Yuna, ripping the contents out. Studying them, she blinked several times, not saying a word.

"Oh for the love of...give it to me," Paine grumbled.

"Well?" Yuna stood on the tips of her toes.

"You already knew the answer, Yuna."

"So," Yuna whispered, "I'm...pregnant?"

"You're _so_ grounded!" Rikku yelled out.

The next thing Rikku knew, she'd gotten a swat to the back of the head, "Hey!"

"She's married you fool!" Paine narrowed her eyes.

"Oh..." Rikku giggled, "Wrong scenario?"

"Yuna?"

"Oh...oh, no," Yuna panicked, "He's back! What do I do?"

"Get yourself together, for one," Paine shook Yuna, "And two, I dunno...tell him?"

"B-but that means..."

"Yes. It usually does."

"Yuna, where are you?" Tidus called out as he came into view.

"She's over here," Rikku bounced around, "Guess what?"

_Thud!_

"Owie!" Rikku whined, "Alright, alright! I'm going! Geeze..."

"Am I intruding on one of your...girl...things?" Tidus chuckled, setting his shoes by the bed.

"No, we were just leaving." Paine saluted, "I'll see you tomorrow, right, Yuna?"

"W-well...I mean..." Yuna stumbled over her words.

"Gotta run. Brother needed us to...look at this thing. See you kids later."

"Weird," Tidus laughed as he walked up to Yuna, giving her a simple peck on the lips and making his way into the bathroom, "So, how was your day?"

Yuna just stood there, "It was fine. Just an average run-of-the-mill day."

Tidus nodded and looked at something, "Hey, where's my Zanarkand Abe's clock?"

"Hmm?"

"You know," he looked at Yuna, "The one I had made the last time we visited Luca? The only one in existence?"

"I'm sorry," Yuna exhaled, "What were you talking about?"

"The clock? The one that used to hang right there?"

"Oh, that one," she wrung her hands, "I um...kinda broke it."

"You," Tidus stopped, "What's wrong? Why would you break it?"

"Oh I am _so_ grounded," Yuna chuckled deliriously as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Eh? I'm confused..."

"Come here," Yuna laughed harder as she motioned for him, "We need to have a talk."


End file.
